


When the Wind Blows

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Friday Night Fun at bsg_kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Wind Blows

Bill thought the problem was that they were all far too drunk.

"I want to watch," Ellen said. "Next time you do it. I want to watch."

"Next time we do what?" Bill asked. Saul was turning bright red; he obviously knew what she meant.

" _Frak_!" Ellen exclaimed, sloshing her drink. At first, Bill thought she was swearing. "When are you going to do it next?"

"Well, we don't exactly _schedule_ it," said Saul irritably. "It's kinda whenever the wind blows— _crap_."

Bill scowled at him and Saul clapped a half-hearted hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

Ellen snickered. "Oh, I don't mind. Gods only know I shouldn't. I just think it'd be hot if you'd let me watch. You know, just once…" She lifted her bare foot, running it up the inside of Bill's thigh. He jolted unexpectedly.

"I'm not sure, Ellen," he said.

"He just doesn't want to have an audience," Saul said, hauling himself up on the table in front of Bill. "He's shy."

"I'm not shy," said Bill, though he was.

"C'mon," Ellen said cajolingly. "Just once? I'll be a good audience. I'll clap."

Bill looked up at Saul.

"If you want to," his best friend said calmly.

"Yeah, sure, okay."

Ellen clapped.

**

Bill didn't want to make a _show_ of getting naked. He just sort of shucked his clothes off, then stood there, feeling stupid because he was waiting naked while Saul went to get the lube.

The _lube_. They were really going to have sex with an audience. Bill squirmed. The idea didn't sound so unappealing, actually.

This was when he realized you had very few private thoughts when you were naked.

"Oh, you _like_ this…" Ellen purred. She stood and advanced on him, looping her arms around his neck. "You're getting excited already." She let her thigh brush against his cock, the fabric of her dress a little rough on his forming erection.

Bill wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he kissed Ellen, then, sliding his hands down her back to caress her ass.  
"Oho," said Saul, coming back into the room. "Getting a head start, are we?"

Bill flushed a little, but then Ellen gave his cock a squeeze. "He's all yours, Saul," she said, grinning.

Saul pulled Bill into a long kiss that served only to get him harder. Ellen made a noise of approval and sat back down. Bill was conscious of her eyes on him at first, but then started to forget about it, as he and Saul kissed.

He could always lose himself in kissing Saul, in running his hands along his friend's familiar body, the one assured constant in Bill's life.

After a while, Saul broke the kiss. "You ready?" he murmured in Bill's ear.

It was just like when they were alone. Bill nodded.

"Yeah." He turned and dropped to his knees.

Ellen was watching them intently. She was sitting on the floor, legs apart. Bill hadn't even noticed her taking off her clothes.

Bill leaned forward, waiting for Saul to get ready. "How we doing?" he asked Ellen.

She grinned. "You're doing _great_." Bill found himself drawn to how aroused she was, how she'd touch herself ever so lightly, teasing herself. He swallowed hard. She beamed.

"This stuff's okay, right?" Saul said suddenly, waving the green tube in front of Bill's eyes. "It's the Scorpian stuff… I know you like EasySlide, but this is all that was downstairs."

"That's fine," Bill said.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Are you two always like this before sex?"

Saul gave her an indignant look as he squeezed some onto his hand. "It never hurts to be prepared." Bill knew he prided himself on knowing Bill's lube preferences.

Ellen slid a little closer as Saul prepared Bill, though when Saul's fingertip brushed Bill's prostate, he stopped noticing much of anything else.

When Saul entered him, Bill, accustomed to grabbing sheets, couldn't find anything to hold onto down here on the floor. He grabbed Ellen's ankles.

She raised her eyebrows.

"C'mere," he said, between breaths. It was weird talking to somebody else while he was savoring the feeling of Saul inside him. Ellen complied, inching closer.

"I don't think this is what you usually do," she said, with a smile.

"Who says you can't branch out every now and then?" Bill said. Saul was thrusting slow enough to drive him mad, but he was trying to concentrate on this.

He pressed his lips to her clit, just as Saul took Bill's cock in his hand.

 _C'mon_ , he said to himself. _You can hang on longer than this._

Ellen groaned and slid her fingers into his hair, urging him onward. He found himself falling into a sort of rhythm with Saul. He had never done this before, but he found he was getting the hang of it.

He managed to hold on through Ellen's orgasm, but when Saul climaxed, gripping Bill's hips, he had to let go.

A few moments later, they were lying sated on the floor, among the detritus of the evening.

"So," Saul murmured, pulling Bill into his arms and hooking a leg over his wife's. "Did you like our little show?"

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, running her hand up his stomach. "I _loved_ it. I think we should do it more often."

"What about you, Bill?"

Bill smiled at both of them. "Definitely," he said, letting his head droop onto Saul's other shoulder. His hand met Ellen's. "I'd love to do this again."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When the Wind Blows (The Frakkin' Toasters Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386849) by [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel)




End file.
